<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Warmth ~ {Draco Malfoy} by endlessfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121888">Lovely Warmth ~ {Draco Malfoy}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms'>endlessfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Muggle Reader, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where the reader and Draco are both muggles. Draco is 21, and the reader is 20.<br/>~<br/>| ~ (Y/N) = your name ~ gender is not mentioned ~ fluffy ~ soft, loving Draco ♥ ~ |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely Warmth ~ {Draco Malfoy}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a while ago so i apologize if it's cringy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Draco have been dating for about 10 months and you were already madly in love with him. you usually just hang around the flat most times and once in a while watch movies all night. tonight was one of those nights. it started with a day full of adventures first.</p>
<p>Draco had taken you to your favourite café and the book store where you guys first met, letting you get whatever books you wanted. You only got two books, not that you didn't want more, but you always felt a bit bad when people spent money on you when you couldn't (or wasn't allowed to) return the favour, and he insisted he get you at least two you'd been wanting for a while.</p>
<p>You finally gave in when he kissed your forehead and gave you puppy eyes, breaking your heart slightly them let him spend the money on you. thanking him multiple times, you head back to the flat and make lunch together.</p>
<p>"I love you, (Y/N)," Draco kisses your right temple and you blush, "I love you too, Draco." you two eat at the kitchen island and after cleaning our plates, he stacks them together, making you open your mouth to protest. But he just kisses your lips and smiles before turning to walk around the counter, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.</p>
<p>You sigh softly, 'how did I end up with someone as amazing as him?' you ask yourself. he puts his hand out to me and you take it, letting him pull you to the living room to sit on the couch. grabbing a DVD box, Draco puts the disk in the Blu-Ray player and turns the TV on. he sits next to you, the movie menu popping up, and pulled a blanket over both of you.</p>
<p>You cuddled into his left side as he presses play. You look up at Draco and gently place a kiss on the corner of his jaw. His cheeks flush pink slightly and he kisses your head lovingly, wrapping his arm around you and you go back to watching the movie.</p>
<p>After it ended, you watched another, then made dinner. The events repeated like lunch; you protested as he put the dishes in the dishwasher, then tugs you back out to the living room for more movies. Cuddling back into each other, you watched two more movies before you fell asleep.</p>
<p>You must've been really tired because when you woke the next morning, you found yourself laying next to Draco in bed. Apparently, you hadn't woken up when he'd brought you to your shared bed.</p>
<p>Blushing and smiling, you cuddled into his chest, breathing his scent in. He must've been awake too, because his warm arms tightened around you, and a deep, soft chuckle rumbled through his chest, warming your heart.</p>
<p>"I love you, Draco," You murmur softly.</p>
<p>"I love you too, darling," he kisses your head and you stay in bed, just cuddling the minutes and hours away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>